nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
General Staff (Jinavia)
The Chief of the Imperial General Staff (CIGS) is the professional head of the Jinavian Armed Forces and the principal military adviser to the Government. The Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and therefore is senior even to the CIGS. The current Chief of the Imperial General Staff is Lord Marshal of the Empire Baron Esteban Gallaron-y-Fastilla. Chiefs of the Imperial General Staff are appointed on the proposal of the Minister of War to the Prime Minister before being approved by the Emperor. Customarily, former Chiefs of Imperial General Staff receive a life peerage on retirement, sitting in the House of Peers as non-political crossbench peers. Their appointment is is nominated directly to the Emperor by the Prime Minister; whom elects to propose 'a limited number of distinguished public servants' on retirement for a peerage. The Chief of the Imperial Genral Staff ranks as 7-Stars General, overranking both Vice-Chief of the Imperial Staff and commanders-in-chief of each Service. His rank is known as "Lord Marshal of the Empire" if coming from Army, Air Force or Gendarmerie, or "Lord Admiral of the Empire" if coming from the Navy. Rank insignia The rank insignia, despite the fact that only Gendarmerie officer ranks show rank stars, do not show seven stars as rank distinction, but they show single-headed Imperial State Eagle (Army), crossed constable batons and Emperor's own coat of arms (Gendarmerie) and the double-headed Jinavian Imperial Eagle (Navy). image:Marshal of the Empire Army shoulder.png|Lord Marshal of the Empire shoulder insignia (coming from the Army) image:Marshal of the Empire Gend shoulder.png|Lord Marshal of the Empire shoulder insignia (coming from the Gendarmerie) image:Marshal of the Empire Gend sleeve.png|Lord Marshal of the Empire sleeve insignia (coming from the Gendarmerie) image:Alamari ministeriali.png|Lord Marshal of the Empire collar insignia (coming from the Gendarmerie) image:Admiral of the Empire.gif|Lord Admiral of the Empire shoulder insignia (coming from the Navy) image:Marshal of the Empire Navy sleeve.png|Lord Admiral of the Empire sleeve insignia (coming from the Navy) Supporting posts The CIGS is supported by a deputy, the Vice-Chief of the Imperial General Staff (VCIGS), a 5-Stars general officer. There are also three 4-Stars general officer as Deputy Chief of the Imperial General Staff (DCIGS) posts who support the VCDS. These are: * Deputy Chief of the Imperial General Staff (Operations) * Deputy Chief of the Imperial General Staff (Personnel and Training) * Deputy Chief of the Imperial General Staff (Capability) The CIGS also works alongside the Ministry of War's Permanent Under Secretary who is the senior civil servant in the MOW. The CDS focusses on military operations and strategy while the PUS's remit concerns political and financial policy. Imperial General Staff thumb|right|Emblem of Supreme High Command of Imperial Armed Forces and Imperial General Staff. In a broader sense, the Imperial General Staff corps consists of those officers qualified to perform staff duties, and forms a unique military fraternity. Their exhaustive training is designed not only to weed out the less motivated or less able candidates, but also to produce a body of professional military experts with common methods and outlook, and an almost monastic dedication to their profession. General Staff–qualified officers alternate between line and staff duties but remain life-long members of this special organization. As staff officers, their uniform features distinctive badges. It is distinguished by the formal selection of its officers by intelligence and proven merit rather than patronage or wealth, and by the exhaustive and rigorously structured training which its staff officers undertook. The Imperial General Staff also enjoyed greater freedom from political control. It is regarded as the home of Jinavian militarism. Social and political convention often places members of noble households in command of Jinavian major field commands but the actual responsibility for the planning and conduct of operations lays with the formation's staff officers. The Chief of Staff of a Jinavian formation in the field has the right to disagree, in writing, with the plans or orders of the commander of the formation, and appeal to the commander of the next highest formation (which might ultimately be the Emperor, who is guided by the Chief of the Imperial General Staff). This serves as a check on incompetence and also serves for the objecting officer to officially disassociate himself with a flawed plan. Only the most stubborn commanders do not give way before this threat. For these reasons, German military victories are often credited professionally to the Chief of Staff, rather than to the nominal commander of a major command. Often the commander of a major command is himself a member of the Imperial General Staff, but it is now institutionally recognized that not only is command leadership important, but effective staff work is a significant key to success in both pre-war planning and in wartime operations. Organization of Imperial General Staff The IGS comprises four departments: * Joint Operations Office - operational orders. ** Department of Land Defensc a sub department through which all details of operational planning were worked out, and from which all operational orders were communicated to the CIGS. * Military Intelligence Serivce Liason Offices * Economic and Armaments Office ** Industrial Security Office: the Office deals with the defence factory security. There are three Insdustrial Security Joint Detachments, all stationed in major industrial centres. * General Affairs Office Group ** Internal Affairs ** Armed Forces Welfare department ** Army technical school education ** Joint Scientific Research Department ** Administration Division ** Special Department for POW ** Information centre for war casualties and prisoners of war The Imperial General Staff directs the operations of the Jinavian Armed Forces during wartime. It serves as the military general staff for the Holy Jinavian Empire, coordinating the efforts of the Army, Navy, Air Force and Gendarmerie. It acts as Emperor's personal military staff, translating His ideas into military orders and issuing them to the services while having a moderate control over them. Industrial Security Office The Industrial Security Office comes into existence in order to provide integrated security cover to the Public Sector Undertakings (PSUs) which occupy the commanding heights of the economy. The Office has a force of 5,000 personnel of all Armed Forces split into the ISO Command Bureau (at central level) and into three Insdustrial Security Joint Detachments. Beyond the industrial security provision, the ISO may be mandated to provide security to major critical infrastructure installations of the country in diverse areas. ISO provides security cover to nuclear installations and sensitive power plants: covered infrastructures include also private sector strategic factories. Cyber Security Unit 50287 The Cyber Security Unit 50287 is the cyber warfare unit of the Imperial General Staff. The unit occupies a 12-story Army building in Saint Basilsburg. The Unit has the task of attacking a broad range of corporations and government entities around the world. Department of Veteran Affairs The Department of Veterans Affairs (VA) is a military-run military veteran benefit system with General Staff-level status. The DVA employs nearly 980,000 people at hundreds of Veterans Affairs medical facilities, clinics, and benefits offices and is responsible for administering programs of veterans’ benefits for veterans, their families, and survivors. The benefits provided include disability compensation, pension, education, home loans, life insurance, vocational rehabilitation, survivors’ benefits, medical benefits and burial benefits. Organization The Department of Veterans Affairs is headed by the Commander of Veterans Affairs, appointed by the Emperor President with the advice of the Minister of War. The primary function of the Department of Veterans Affairs is to support Veterans in their time after service by providing certain benefits and supports. A current initiative in the Department of Veterans Affairs is to prevent and end Veterans' homelessness. The Department has three main subdivisions, known as Administrations, each headed by an Undersecretary: * Veterans Health Service - responsible for providing health care in all its forms, as well as for medical research, Community Based Outpatient Clinics (CBOCs), and Regional Medical Centers * Veterans Benefits Service - responsible for initial veteran registration, eligibility determination, and five key lines of business (benefits and entitlements): Home Loan Guaranty, Insurance, Vocational Rehabilitation and Employment, Education (GI Bill), and Compensation & Pension * National Cemetery Service - responsible for providing burial and memorial benefits, as well as for maintenance of VA cemeteries Category:Jinavia